The DRM technology aims to provide and use the digital rights content in a manageable way, so as to ensure that the intellectual property can be always protected in the whole value chain. The DRM content format (DCF) is usually encrypted and can be acquired by user in many ways, such as through downloading from the Internet, multimedia message, email or sharing from other users. For normally using the digital content, the user needs to purchase the digital Rights Object (RO), and uses the digital content under the rules and restrictions of the digital rights. The digital content cannot be used without the RO, thereby the RO is regarded as the one really valuable in the value chain.
The process of transmitting the digital rights object is realized by the Rights Object Acquisition Protocol (ROAP), which greatly improves the security level of the digital rights object and makes for a better user experience. With the improvement of digital rights object management service, more and more data are included in the digital rights object; even in a single ROAP communication process, multiple digital rights objects may be transmitted simultaneously, which causes large volume of data of ROAP communication and influences the reliability of data transmission and user experience.